Obligations
by likes-it-bubbly
Summary: Work has taken its toll on Perry and Della especially. Or is their secret finally creeping up on them! Beware: Fluff alert! Don't say I didn't warn you. ;o
1. Chapter 1

A Della Street / Perry Mason Romance

**OBLIGATIONS**

**Disclaimer:** Della Street and Perry Mason belong to Erle Stanley Gardner.

**Setting:** Late 1950s/early 1960s Los Angeles. **Rating:** PG-13. **Pairing:** Della & Perry (obviously).

**Summary:** Work is taking its toll on Perry and Della especially. Or is their secret finally creeping up on them? **Warning: **FLUFF!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The morning had started early at Perry Mason's office. A client's emergency call at 4am, Lt. Tragg's expected and thoroughly unwelcome visit two hours later. Paul Drake's short-lived arrest. Perry's appeal to the DA. One of the less unusual mornings. Everything well-rehearsed over the years. Everybody knew their place, their part. Except for Della Street. She was strangely unbalanced and sound asleep on the couch when the attorney-at-law returned with his newly released private eye.

Paul smiled at the sight of her sleeping form. A bunch of unruly curls embellished her face, emphasizing her content smile when Perry knelt down to her and whispered her name.

"Della," Perry brought his hand gently to her face to caress her cheek. "We're back."

Della grumbled. "Right." Her voice was rough and tired. Her eyes still closed, her body hadn't moved an inch.

"Let her sleep," Paul suggested with a chuckle.

"I let her sleep all week," Perry answered concerned.

"Maybe she needs a vacation," the detective gave back and slouched in his favorite chair. "It's been a hell of a month. She must be worn out."

Perry nodded. He knew Paul was right. That past month had taken its toll even on him.

"What time is it?" He asked after a while, still kneeling by Della's side.

"Past seven," Paul answered through a yawn.

"Good," Perry returned and slowly got up. He opened the door to Della's office and walked across it to the reception area. "Good morning," he greeted Gertie with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning Mr. Mason," Gertie hummed in her usual cheerful voice.

"No calls for me or Ms. Street this morning, Gertie." He told her matter-of-factly, his plea acknowledged by a nod.

"Another long night?" Gertie asked sweetly.

"Another early morning," he replied with an affirming smirk. Then he disappeared in Della's office only to return a short time later. "Do you know if we have any blankets around here somewhere?"

Gertie looked at him for a beat, then shrugged. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mason. Ms. Street takes care of these kinds of things. I presume she has one stored for you in your closet."

"Of course. Thank you Gertie." Perry nodded his head and closed the door behind him as he walked back to his office.

"What are you looking for?" Paul asked with an amused gleam in his eyes when Perry Mason searched through his own closet and cabinets.

"Found it," the attorney exclaimed after a while and revealed a comfortable looking blanket and pillow. Returning to the couch, he gently tugged the pillow under Della's head and pulled the blanket over her fast asleep form. His back turned to Paul as he leaned over his secretary, Perry shielded her just enough to move his fingers from her neck down to her waist in an intimate caress. "Let's go," he said quietly as he turned away from Della in her peaceful slumber.

"Whereto now?" Paul moaned and stifled a yawn.

"Let's get some breakfast," he answered with a boyish smile and grabbed his coat. "Della may want some when she wakes up."

A couple of hours later, Perry Mason was sitting at his desk, sifting through the mail his secretary had left for him, sorted by priority. A thermos jug of coffee was standing on the table by the window, a bag with sandwiches, fruit and muffins. Down at the shop, Perry hadn't known what she would care for so late in the day.

He raised his head when he heard her move, glad to find an excuse to avert his gaze from the pile of paper. He smiled as he saw her waking up. Slowly coming to her senses. Her hair a mess of curls, her limbs stiff and groggy as she stretched them. Her purr familiar to his set of ears.

"Good morning, sleepy." He said softly while he got up to join her on the couch.

Della smiled at him, barely able to open her eyes. "Are you back from the police station?"

"For quite some time now," Perry answered gently and placed a tender kiss onto her cheek.

"What time is it?" Della tried to switch into her secretarial mode and failed when she sat up a little too fast.

Perry moved his arm around her, steadying her. "It's almost noon."

Della leaned in to him, her eyes now open wide. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked embarrassed before she noticed the blanket and pillow he had gotten to make her more comfortable. "Where did you find these?" She queried, easing into his embrace.

"My head of office keeps those stuffed in my closet for precarious situations," he smiled and fondled her back.

"Does she?" Della smiled and placed a lingering kiss onto his neck.

"U-hm," Perry hummed and closed his eyes. "She's attentive like that."

"Now aren't you easy to please?" Della purred against his skin and teased him with her lips.

"Not as easy as you may think," he gave back and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"My, counselor," Della gasped when she broke free from him. "You make me feel all dizzy today," she said and steadied herself against him once more.

"What's wrong?" Perry asked and tried to assist her getting up while she ignored his concern.

"I'm not used to sleeping in like that," Della tried to shrug it off – both his worry and the wave of nausea that had made her rest on the couch in the first place.

"You need a break," Perry held her close to him as she struggled to find her footing. "It's been a busy month."

"It's been a busy year," she replied with a laugh. "It always is."

"The last time I saw you wobbly like this was..."

"...when you infected me with your flu," Della interrupted him with a frown.

"You should see a doctor," Perry insisted.

"Don't be ridiculous," Della dismissed his suggestion. "I'll be fine in no time." And she freed herself from his arms, equally annoyed at her unsteadiness and her growling stomach. "I just need a hearty breakfast."

"Brunch," Perry quipped, succeeding at lifting her mood.

"Right," Della chuckled and found her eyes resting on the take-out on the dining table. "What's this?"

"Brunch," Perry Mason answered as he passed her to pour them each a cup of coffee.

"Isn't that your secretary's job?" Della asked quietly as she sat down.

"So she says," the attorney answered with a quick kiss onto her lips. "But I don't mind fixing it for her on a day like this."

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two days had passed since Della Street had called in sick. Perry had insisted on her staying home – had pretended not to want his secretary sneezing all around the office, infecting Gertie, Paul and ultimately himself. They both knew it was a lie. Perry Mason was putting his confidential secretary on leave. And then himself. Work at the office was such a drag without her excelling by his side. So he took her out to his cabin in Bear Valley, told Gertie to give them a day or two. No interruptions. No calls. No clients. For once, he wanted privacy. A vacation. A timeout with his head of office. Some time alone, two respectable adults.

To any visitor his cabin looked like the place of an attorney and his secretary. Files were lying on the coffee table. Cups and sugar. Her notepad and a pencil right next to it, thoroughly used. His king-size bed was unmade in the master bedroom, rumpled from side to side, while hers was tidy in the room down the hall. A book on the nightstand, her suitcases neatly stashed under the bed. Her clothes crisp and preppy on hangers in the closet.

She always occupied the same room. Loved the view, the quiet. The fact that Perry had chosen it for her. She had left her mark over the years. Her scent, her signature. No sign of intimacy for an innocent bystander. This was her room. She was a frequent guest. Her reputation didn't allow for others to make any ambiguous suggestions.

The first night she had spent by his side, in his bed, Della hadn't slept a beat. Her head had been busy scolding her heart for giving in to him. She had lain in his arms, had tasted his kiss. Had known this was only the beginning, she had already been so deeply in love with him.

Sometimes she smiled at the memory now – their first night making love. Her hesitation and then his own. How many times had he asked her to marry him?

He had been gentle with her, slow. Her doubts vanished with the touch of his skin on hers. His hungry kiss. The way his name fell so easily from her lips.

Perry smiled as he found Della lost in thoughts on the living room couch. Her hand tugged around a coffee mug, her naked legs folded in a bewitching zigzag, a sensual smile spread on her lips.

"Care to share your memories?" He asked huskily, gathering her in his arms as he rested next to her on the couch.

Della nestled her head against his shoulder and placed a soft kiss onto his neck, her favorite spot – it always made him purr. "I'd rather make new ones," she teased him and climbed onto his lap.

Perry chuckled approvingly and met her mouth with his own. After all, how could he resist the initiative of his favorite secretary.

Upon their return four days later, Paul couldn't help but remark Perry Mason's well rested appearance and Della Street's recovered vibrancy.

"Bear Valley always has such a rejuvenating effect on you two," Drake teased them and handed Della a bulky envelope.

"Invoice no doubt," Della stated matter-of-factly and placed a sot kiss onto the investigator's cheek to bid him hello.

"You know me too well, beautiful," he beamed and sat on the desk.

"Any news?" Perry asked through a contented smile.

"Not really," Paul answered lazily. "Everybody's been a little under the weather since you left. You didn't miss out on anything."

Perry nodded, glad to get confirmation for Gertie's update on the phone. "Good," he said and rested comfortable in his chair.

"I'll sift through the mail," Della shot him a quick, knowing smile and waved her hand at him while she disappeared into her office.

"Thank you, Della!" The attorney shouted after her.

"Whatever would you do without her?" Paul grinned before he pointed to a file he had left on his friend's desk. "You better have a look at this."

Perry nodded in his chair. Barely back at the office and already back into the habit. Always wrapped up in work.

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Two weeks later, Della stood in her usual place behind his desk, arranging his mail and files. Perry was heading in and out of the library, looking for a decision he knew could be crucial for a case he was working on. Della had done her best looking for it, but she had been called away to the phone all day, so Perry had decided to take the research into his own hands. He dropped the books onto his dining table by the window and sorted through them.

"Are you still looking for that...that..." Della asked sincerely and walked around his desk to assist him.

"I could do with some help here," Perry cut her off, shooting her an apologetic smile as soon as she passed him.

Della tried to return his smile, knowing that he was due in court in an hour. She failed and put her hand onto the edge of the table instead.

"Are you all right?" Perry looked up at her and found her swaying towards him. He quickly moved his arms around her waist to break her fall and pulled her against him, onto his lap. "Della!" He found her struggling to stay conscious and gathered her into his arms to rest her comfortably on the couch.

Perry shook her gently and patted her face to stay awake. "Gertie!" He shouted with all the restraint he could muster up, covering his panic. "Call an ambulance. Quick!"

At the hospital, Perry was walking up and down in the waiting area. An hour had passed since she had been rushed into the emergency room. An hour and not a word from a doctor or a nurse. No word other than a question about her insurance and her name.

Paul Drake came running as soon as he heard the news from Gertie at the office. Asking for Della Street, he was directed towards the single man pacing the waiting area. His shoulders stiff, his face pale and gray. The detective had never seen his friend agitated like that.

"How is she doing?" Paul asked carefully, trying to convince Perry to sit down.

"I don't know," the attorney answered flatly, the sorrow he was going through evident in his eyes.

"What happened?" The investigator queried calmly.

"I don't know," Perry shrugged, his voice strained and exhausted. "She was sorting the mail on my desk and walked up to help me find that silly decision for my case. Next thing I know she faints. I could barely catch her in my arms."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Paul tried to soothe his friend. "Maybe she didn't cure her flu after all."

Perry nodded, appreciating his friend's support. "It's not like her to get sick so often."

"I know," Paul agreed. "Did she eat?" He asked after a while, not really knowing why.

"I don't..." Perry tried to remember. "I don't really know. It's been a long day."

Paul Drake nodded. He knew their routine, had also witnessed Della coping with it badly as of late.

"Mr. Mason?" An elderly doctor's voice sounded into the room.

"Yes?" Perry answered hastily and walked right up to him.

"I understand you are Ms. Street's emergency contact," the doctor stated neutrally.

"I am," Perry confirmed his understanding. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine," the doctor answered his question with a tone of professional detachment.

"Can I see her?" Perry didn't manage to hide his emotions, forcing Paul to prick his ears.

"You may want to understand a couple of things first," the doctor asked Perry to sit with him and nodded his head towards Paul. "In private."

"Paul is family," the attorney answered honestly, urging the doctor to tell him if Della was all right. "I need to know how she's..."

"I understand Ms. Street is your secretary?" The doctor asked the tall dark-haired man with a stern look.

"She is," Perry answered, fighting his impatience.

"Does she work a lot?" The doctor pursued his line of questioning.

"We both do," Perry Mason admitted. "Always have."

"Overtime, sporadic meals, coffee?" The doctor seemed to tick off a list of bad behavior on his mental list. "Latenight dinners. Four-hour nights? Take-out food?"

Paul nodded as Perry pressed the doctor for an answer. "We've been working like this for years. Her stamina is impeccable like that."

"Things are different now," the doctor answered seriously.

"Different how?" Perry asked worriedly.

"She hasn't told you?" The doctor asked bewildered.

Perry's knees got weak at the gravity of the doctor's voice. "Told me what?"

"She's expecting," the doctor stated almost unemotionally.

"She's what?" Paul exclaimed while Perry leaned back in his chair, lost with words.

"I'm sure you would want to protect her reputation," the doctor added reproachfully. "May know the father of her child?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Perry Mason answered sternly with a new-found gleam in his eyes. "If you don't mind, I would like to see my wife now."

The doctor looked at him with puzzled eyes.

Perry walked passed him and left the room. Outside he asked a nurse for Della's room and headed down the hall, following her directions.

"I didn't know she's his wife," the doctor addressed his apology at Paul. "I assumed..."

"They like their privacy," the private eye answered merrily and followed Perry close behind.

In front of Della's hospital room, Perry turned around and waited for Paul to catch up with him. His voice was as low as a whisper, his eyes darkened by emotions. "How come I didn't see this?"

"Della is right, you get absorbed by your work." Paul answered his friend honestly. "Now go talk to her and stop worrying." He patted Perry's shoulder. "You know Della will be a fantastic mother. You just have to allow her to teach you a thing or two about being a father."

"She never wanted this," Perry said while he opened the door.

"Now that's not true," Paul shook his head. "Della is crazy about kids. And you know that. She just wondered if it is for you."

"What if it isn't?" Perry hardly dared to ask.

"Go in there and look into that woman's eyes. Now that you know she's pregnant with your child. Then tell me it's not for you," Paul nagged him.

"You never wanted to get married. Now look who's talking," the detective continued. "Della and you, you'll do just fine. Unless you get a new secretary." He added drily. "That you may not survive."

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

When Perry Mason held his daughter in his arms for the first time, he smiled at the first signs of dark curls on the top of her head. Her deep brown eyes. Her mother's bewitching smile.

"She's so beautiful," he uttered and placed a lingering kiss onto Della's tired lips. "I love you, Ms. Street."

Della chuckled and gazed at the briefcase on the table by the window. "I'm sorry we interrupted your hearing."

"You know you didn't," Perry sat on the edge of the bed and caressed his daughter's cheeks with tender hands.

"I put everything you need in the Anderson file," Della nodded at the table.

"So you told me late last night," Perry answered her, still marveling at his precious baby girl. "That's your mother all right. My girl Friday."

"You're due in court," Della ignored his playful remark and smiled at her husband's new-found love.

"The case was adjourned for the day," Perry averted his gaze from his daughter's for a beat and pulled his wife into a lingering kiss. "The defense has other obligations."

**THE END**


End file.
